


Fall into

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Experimental Style, F/M, Open to Interpretation, Strangers to Friends, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A relationship whose lines get increasingly blurred as more time is spent together.Experimental





	Fall into

_"I was falling. Falling through time and space and stars and sky and everything in between. I fell for days and weeks and what felt like lifetime across lifetimes. I fell until I forgot I was falling."_

 Jess Rothenberg

* * *

  
Ever since he has come back to life , he has smelt more like you then anything else. Oh he still has his own layers that make up Him, but you share the same soap, the same place, the same clothes.

It's comforting, but also worrying .

You've never wanted a codependent.

* * *

  
If you were to describe him it would be a desert. The hot arid kind, made of the earth, the heat, and the relentless wind. Sometimes heavy rain might fall and fall hard enough to bring up flowers.

He died with fire running through his veins. Something of it stayed with him.

* * *

 

You've never had someone this consistent. There have always been people, but while they can be friends, enemies, allies, or neutrals, they all have places they can't follow you.

This doesn't apply to him. You talk to him all the time.

At first, it was because he was a ghost, and who could he tell? Now its too easy to confide in him.

The longer he stays around, the more you expect him to have your back in a situation. Look for him before the fight starts. Give him orders, expect backup. You are relying on him not to leave, and what if he does.

* * *

 

You always feel that if you were to describe yourself, it would be as a desert. Cold and arctic. A contrast to the heat, malleable yet unyielding sand, and winds that blind you with the earth. You are cold and blinding, with sharp winds and edges. Your ice can shatter, but is made of malleable water, capable of refreezing your shields. Nothing to hide behind, You blend in plain sight."

* * *

 Usually you say cousins. But some tasks require a closer connection.

Husband and wife.

Hands held, kisses exchanged, brushes of touch. You know what mask to wear.

You don't love him, and he doesn't love you.

You can smell he is attracted to you, to your body, but not you.

Your not usually the type to fall in love, but maybe this will be ok because the circumstances are different.

At the same time, you try to weigh the consequences if this fails.

But...

You don't know when one of you decided to push it further. You sort of fall into it. His mouth marking your pale skin easily, scars and all, while your fingers memorize his dark skin, and the feel of his burned arm compared to his tattooed one.

It's not love. You don't know what you two are anymore.

* * *

 

You wake up and it's hard to smell who is who. Your scents are indistinguishable these days.

Your not in love even, but he's yours.

Its past the point of no return.

Your not in love, but he is.

Is any of it influence of the animus? It doesn't smell like a lie. But it would be hard to. That's in his DNA.

He's yours and he loves you. Maybe you don't love him back the same way, but he's yours now, and your not letting him go.

* * *

 

It takes years before you question it.  
What is love? You have a smell that you call love. It's different from passion, obsession, trust, or resignation. It's multilayered and soaks you within it.

You always thought there was feeling to it. Something under you skin that sparks when you think of him. Fondness, and trust, and forgiveness, and a shared strength. Sometimes its competitive and fierce, and other times its soft and healing, but always there.

Has it happened? You don't feel in love. Your fond, and would go to hell to get him back, should he end up there, if only to ask him what he is doing in Michigan.

He didn't leave. You don't think he's going to leave, even if he could, and that thought is like rug burn on your feet, warming and a bit painful. Its selfish, completely takes him away from everything important in his life, and you should regret it much more then you do, but your not alone.

You've always been a solitary traveler. You have friends, but waking up is something you used to do alone, until you had your bearings.

It's nice to have a traveling companion. It's nice to not be alone.  
Is it love?

Does it really matter anymore?


End file.
